


Egg Watching(Trolls Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch has been staying up to watch his egg which worries Poppy. So she join him.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Egg Watching(Trolls Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> On my stories on Tumblr Hope my broppy child is actually born inside Poppy's stomach so this is a Au where she is an egg.

It was the middle of the night and all the trolls in troll village were sound asleep....we'll everyone but one. Branch sat on the side of the bed in his robe drinking a cup of coffee as he look over at his little pink and blue egg with pink hair and blue tips on top of it. 

It was laid on a soft pink rose right next to the bed where they can see it and it had vines of thorns for security to keep any Intruders from taking his precious daughter so it is difficult to try and walk around them without stepping on one of the thorns. Every since the egg pop out of Poppy's hair his caution and protective side went up the roof making sure the pod is baby proof and no one drop his egg when they ask to hold it which gets a bit much to Poppy. 

He then started staying up to watch over his baby for extra procaution even though is affecting his sleep. He placed a gentle hand on the egg feeling the warmth of the shell and admiring how the pink and blue mix so beautifully, Branch wonder how he got so lucky and made such a beautiful egg with the love of his life. He look over at Poppy who was sound asleep beside him, She look like an angel when she slept even when she drooled. Branch smiled at her and gently brushed her bangs out of her face so he could look at her before turning back to his egg. He yawn a bit from how tired he was but tried to keep his eyes open as best as he could.

"Branch?" Hearing a tired but gentle voice as he turned to see Papi starting to wake up.

"Oh sorry Pop did i wake you?" "No but why are you up?" "I uh, I couldn't sleep." "You were watching her again were you?" "I can't help it, this is our baby a life that will soon be born into this world I want to make sure nothing happens to her." 

"We both want to protect her Branch but don't you think you're getting carried away it's kind of affecting your sleep." "I'm fine I've stayed up before when I was grey." "No wonder you were so grouchy back then." "Haha real funny." 

She got out of her covers and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" "I'm going to stay up with you so you don't feel lonely." "You don't need to do that." "I know but i want to." 

She laid head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both looked at their egg. 

Poppy:"I can't believe we're going to be parent soon." "Yeah....do you think she will like me?" "It course she will she you're daughter too besude I grew to like you." 

"Hehe you're right about that. She really is beautiful." "She sure is." "Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep I can handle it." "Hey if you're staying up then I'm staying up with you." 

"Hehe, ok but if you get cranky in the morning because you're tired don't blame me." She kissed his cheek as he hugged her and look over at their daughter.*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like It I'm still new to this site and if you like feel free to follow me on Tumblr:Happyqueenandgrumpydork  
> Instagram:Poppyxbranch2000  
> Deviantart:Poppyxbranch23  
> Facebook or Twitter:Elizabeth Smith and RainbowTroll17  
> Also I have a petition that I'm doing to get DreamWorks to make a trolls Valentine special and if you are interested in signing up I will leave the link here https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-trolls-valentine-special/dashboard?source_location=user_profile_started


End file.
